


Snowflakes and Poinsettias (This Must Be a Sequel)

by butterflyslinky



Series: Anime Cliches [2]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been ten years. What possible reason is there to go back to Shoreview for the holidays?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes and Poinsettias (This Must Be a Sequel)

Linkara sighed as he stepped off the bus. World class violinist and he still had to take the freaking Greyhound home. Then again, it wasn’t like the tour was paying for his trip back to Shoreview. And it hadn’t been that bad, really.  
  
And the town looked wonderful as Linkara walked down the street outside the station. He hadn’t been here in six years, ever since he graduated college and had been picked up by a professional travelling orchestra. He had been too busy with tours and rehearsals to make time for a trip home, something that he did feel guilty about. So here he was, back in his little town for Christmas, intending to see his old haunts and then get back out on the road.  
  
He tried to ignore the twisting pang he still felt in his stomach every time he thought about how he had left the town ten years before.  
  
*  
  
 _“It’s my last night here,” Film Brain said quietly._  
  
 _“I know.” Linkara looked at him sadly._  
  
 _“I may never see you again.”_  
  
 _“You will...of course you will. We’ll find a way.”_  
  
 _“It’s not that easy.”_  
  
 _Linkara kissed him gently. “We’ll find our way back. I know we will.”_  
  
 _“Linkara…” There was a light in his eyes, a want that Linkara recognized well. “I want you. Tonight. I want you.”_  
  
 _He shook his head. “I can’t,” he said. “I’m over eighteen and you’re not…I could get in so much trouble.”_  
  
 _“But…”_  
  
 _“Not now, Film Brain.” He kissed him once more. “Someday.”_  
  
*  
  
They hadn’t met again. They had tried to keep in touch, with Skype calls and emails, but they were both very busy and eventually, they just drifted apart. Linkara regretted it with every fiber of his being, and now he didn’t even know where to begin looking for Film Brain again.  
  
Which was becoming more and more apparent as Linkara passed the high school where they had met, the community center where they had gone to prom together, the music shop where Film Brain had bought him the violin that Linkara was carrying…  
  
He glanced in the window and spotted a familiar shock of purple hair. Smiling slightly, he went inside. He needed to get new strings anyway.  
  
Marzgurl looked up as the bell over the door jingled. Her eyes were momentarily shocked, but then an expression of pure delight crossed her face as she hurried out from behind the counter. “Linkara!” she exclaimed, going to hug him. “We haven’t seen you in years!”  
  
“I know,” he said. “Sorry…tours and all. This is the first Christmas I’ve had off since college.” He hugged her back, maybe a little tighter than normal.  
  
“So you decided to spend it here?” she asked, laughing.  
  
“Where else would I go?” he mumbled, knowing what her answer was going to be.  
  
“Anywhere!” she said. “I mean, Mr. Rich and Famous Violinist and you’re idea of Christmas is to come in here?”  
  
“What can I say?” Linkara asked. “I was feeling nostalgic.” He glanced at Marzgurl’s hands and spotted the gold ring on her left finger. “Heard you got married,” he said.  
  
“Yeah,” she said.  
  
“Luke?”  
  
“Yes.” She sighed. “It’s what we do when we aren’t lucky enough to go off to Juilliard. We get married to the nicest boy we knew in high school, we get degrees we’ll never use, and we end up working in shops or factories to support ourselves.”  
  
“But you are happy, right?” Linkara asked. “I mean…”  
  
“Yes,” Marzgurl said. “I’m happy.” She looked at him seriously. “Are you?”  
  
Linkara smiled reassuringly at her. “Of course I am,” he said.  
  
She nodded, but she didn’t look very convinced. “Well, you should come have dinner with us,” she said. “Unless you’re busy?”  
  
“Not at all,” Linkara said. “I’d love to come.”  
  
*  
  
The plane touched down in Minneapolis and Film Brain took a deep breath. He couldn’t explain even to himself what he was doing here, only that it had felt like the right place to be this year.  
  
But that didn’t explain why he had spontaneously decided to drop over a thousand dollars and head off to Minnesota for the holidays. Sure, his career at the BBC was going well and it wasn’t like he couldn’t afford it, but why return to Shoreview now? What could it possibly have for him?  
  
 _Not him,_ his brain told him as he grabbed his luggage and went to catch the bus. _He’s gone, off being a famous musician. He’s not going to be there._  
  
He’d heard the radio, of course. Linkara’s name was said often on the classical stations, along with a number of interviews. Film Brain felt a little pathetic when he thought about how eagerly he listened to those stations to catch the mentions, the interviews, the music, and about the fact that he had bought every album with Linkara’s name somewhere in the credits. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but he felt sure that every note he heard from the violin was still meant for him.  
  
And if he was honest with himself, that was why he was returning to Shoreview. Even if Linkara himself wasn’t going to be there, the memories still would be.  
  
The fact that he hadn’t bothered to book a return flight should have been telling, but he ignored that.  
  
The town looked much the same as when he had left it, except that instead of cherry petals, there were snowflakes falling on the street. Film Brain kept his head down as he got off the bus and went into the lobby of the best hotel in town and checked in.  
  
He had just turned to get into the elevator when he heard a voice calling behind him. “Film Brain?”  
  
He turned and spotted a young man with curly hair carrying a tool box. “Luke!” he cried joyously, going over and embracing him with one arm. “How are you?”  
  
“I’m well,” Luke said. “What are you doing here?”  
  
Film Brain shrugged. “Fancied a visit,” he said. “And I’ve got a lot of vacation time backlogged, so I figured I’d come back.” He looked Luke over, seeing that he was in work clothes. “So you’re…?”  
  
“Fixing some electrical problems,” Luke supplied. “Just finished, actually.” He grinned. “How long are you staying?”  
  
“Don’t know. Until I get sick of it?”  
  
Luke laughed. “So you’ll be here for a day, tops?”  
  
“More than that, surely.”  
  
Luke shook his head. “Doubt that.” He glanced around. “Listen, I have another job to get to, but why don’t you come have dinner tonight with me and Marzgurl? So we can all catch up?”  
  
“So you did marry her, then?”  
  
“Sure did.” Luke smiled. “And it’s all thanks to you.”  
  
Film Brain waved his hand. “I doubt that. But yeah, dinner sounds great.”  
  
“Great.” Luke quickly scribbled the address and passed it over. “Come by around six, then.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
*  
  
Linkara was early to dinner, but Marzgurl didn’t seem to mind as she sashayed around the kitchen, chattering incessantly, telling Linkara all the gossip of the last six years and “did you hear Mr. Finevoice retired?” and “Critic and Chick are getting married, you remember them, right?” and all sorts of other nonsense about people who Linkara hadn’t seen in years. It was nice, hearing how normal everything still was in their little town.  
  
Around six, the door opened and he heard Luke call out, “Marz!”  
  
“In the kitchen!” she called back without even turning around.  
  
“Cooking a lot?”  
  
“Course I am, I’m actually making my once a week effort!”  
  
“Good!” Luke came bounding into the kitchen, but he stopped short when he saw Linkara sitting at the table. “Oh,” he said dumbly. “I didn’t realize…”  
  
Marzgurl looked up and smiled. “Look what the cat dragged in, Luke,” she said merrily.  
  
Luke stared at Linkara for a full minute before he collapsed into a chair and started laughing hysterically. Marzgurl and Linkara exchanged a look. “Didn’t realize I was that funny-looking,” Linkara commented. “Why didn’t you ever tell me, Marz?”  
  
“Because then I’d have to admit to not minding it before?” she said, trying to figure out what Luke was actually laughing about.  
  
“It’s not…” Luke struggled to breathe. “Not you…just…it’s…”  
  
Before he could finish, the doorbell rang. Luke was clearly in no condition to get up, so Marzgurl went to answer, still looking confused.  
  
Linkara sat at the table, feeling a bit awkward since Luke hadn’t so much as said hello to him. But just as Luke was getting his breath back, Linkara heard Marzgurl start laughing as well.  
  
Felling extremely wrong-footed now, Linkara got up to go see what had set her off. “Marz?” he called. “Is everything…?” He stopped short when he saw the small blond man standing in the doorway, looking just as confused as he felt, though his expression cleared when he saw Linkara.  
  
The room was spinning, or maybe Linkara was, but he still managed to step forward as Marzgurl moved out of the way and collapsed against the wall. “Film Brain?” he gasped.  
  
“Linkara?” Film Brain stepped forward as well, his blue eyes wide with wonder.  
  
They both walked forward, as though drawn by a magnetic force. Linkara glanced at Marzgurl, wondering if this was all some sort of elaborate joke. “Um…” he said awkwardly.  
  
Film Brain looked at Marzgurl, then at Linkara, and then a quiet giggle escaped his lips. “Sorry,” he said, British accent just as high and strange and perfect as Linkara remembered. “But I’m guessing that our hosts didn’t coordinate with each other before they asked us here.”  
  
“No,” Marzgurl managed to gasp out. “Sorry…”  
  
Linkara started laughing as well. “Well, this is a bit…” He looked back at Film Brain, the words dying on his lips. “I didn’t realize you were even in town.”  
  
“Likewise.” Film Brain smiled.  
  
“Why are you in town?”  
  
“Just missed it. You?”  
  
“Same.”  
  
There was a beat, and then Linkara wrapped his arms around Film Brain, hugging him tight. Film Brain was surprised at first, but then he hugged back. “I’m sorry,” Linkara said. “I should have kept up with you.”  
  
“It’s not your fault,” Film Brain mumbled. “I didn’t make much effort, either. And life happened.”  
  
They pulled apart, still smiling. “I’m glad to see you,” Linkara said.  
  
“Me too.”  
  
Marzgurl just kept laughing.  
  
*  
  
Once Marzgurl and Luke had stopped laughing long enough to actually carry on a conversation, dinner was actually quite nice. They ate quietly, reminiscing about high school and catching up on each other’s lives, and Linkara remembered why these people were his friends before.  
  
Linkara and Film Brain left a few hours later, promising to be at the Christmas party Marzgurl and Luke were holding, and they headed down to the street together. “So…” Linkara said awkwardly.  
  
“So,” Film Brain said back, looking at the snow on the ground.  
  
“I really did miss you,” Linkara said. “I know I wasn’t the best at showing it, but…”  
  
“I know.”  
  
They were quiet for a moment before Film Brain spoke. “Where are you staying, then?”  
  
“Clarion. You?”  
  
“Same, actually.” Film Brain laughed quietly.  
  
“How long are you here?”  
  
“Dunno. Until I get tired of it.”  
  
“I see.” They stood awkwardly for a moment, just looking at each other. “Walk you home?”  
  
“Sure.” Film Brain smiled and slipped his hand into Linkara’s, and even through the gloves and the awkward silences and all the long years, they still fit together perfectly, slotting together as naturally as ever.  
  
They were quiet for a moment before Linkara asked. “So…boyfriend?”  
  
“No,” Film Brain said. “Never met anyone I really wanted to be with.” He glanced up hopefully. “You?”  
  
“Too busy,” Linkara answered. “Always on the road…who wants to live like that?”  
  
“Doesn’t sound so bad,” Film Brain said. “You get to see interesting places and meet lots of people.”  
  
“True.” Linkara glanced at him. “So what are you doing these days?”  
  
“BBC,” Film Brain said, grateful to have a topic he could latch onto. “Production assistant. It’s…it’s not bad.”  
  
“And they just let you go off to Minnesota for an indeterminate amount of time?”  
  
He shrugged. “They have other people. And it’s not like I’m going anywhere with that.”  
  
Linkara nodded slowly. “Guess so.” They had reached the hotel lobby, decorated for Christmas, trees and poinsettias and ornaments everywhere. Linkara turned to Film Brain. “Look…I know we didn’t part the way you wanted…”  
  
Film Brain shook his head. “I was sixteen,” he said. “You were right…I didn’t really know what I wanted then.”  
  
Linkara swallowed. “What about now?”  
  
Film Brain glanced around like they were kids again before he leaned up and pecked Linkara coyly on the cheek. “Well,” he said in a mock-serious tone. “We dated for five months in high school, parted as friends, and now it’s been ten years since we saw each other and eight since we last corresponded. I hardly think things are the same as they were back then.”  
  
“Definitely not,” Linkara agreed.  
  
“But you want to know the real reason I came back?” Film Brain continued as though Linkara hadn’t spoken.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“I didn’t miss the town. I missed you. And I hope that if I just dropped everything and came, that you’d be here.” He smiled. “And it worked.” He took Linkara’s hand again. “So I guess the question now is…do you want to fix the way we parted?”  
  
Linkara didn’t hesitate. He pulled Film Brain into a quick, hard kiss, ignoring all the people around them. “Your room or mine?” he hissed.  
  
“You got what we need?” Film Brain breathed.  
  
“Never travel without it,” Linkara said.  
  
Film Brain tried to ignore the implications of that statement. “Yours, then.”  
  
Linkara pulled him into the elevator and pressed the button for the fifth floor. Fortunately, there was no one else on the elevator, which meant Linkara had no problem pushing Film Brain against the wall and kissing him breathless. Film Brain didn’t object, just moaned into Linkara’s mouth and wrapped his arms around him tightly.  
  
They kept kissing like that until the elevator dinged, signaling their stop. They stumbled out and down the hall, still kissing each other every few feet while trying not to hit any of the walls and disturb anyone else. It took far longer than it should have for Linkara to find his room key due to Film Brain being unable to keep his hands off of him, but he eventually managed to get the door open. They fell through and Film Brain found himself pressed against the door with Linkara kissing and touching him in the most obscene ways he could without actually taking any clothes off. Film Brain pushed him to the bed and fell on top of him, kissing him everywhere he could reach before pulling back for a second.  
  
“I’ve missed you so much,” he whispered, stroking Linkara’s cheek.  
  
“I know,” Linkara said, reaching up and mirroring the action. “Been way too long.”  
  
Film Brain smiled and kissed him again, softer this time, more exploring, relearning how Linkara tasted. Linkara moaned into it and wound his arms around Film Brain, turning them over on the king sized bed and leaning over to nip and kiss at Film Brain’s neck.  
Film Brain sighed contentedly and wound his arms around Linkara’s waist, leaning his head back to give him better access to his throat. Linkara took the hint and started worrying at the white skin, leaving a sizable mark that made Film Brain very glad it was scarf weather. He could feel Linkara’s arousal pressing against his leg and he smirked slightly as he moved his leg just enough to make Linkara whimper.  
  
“You’re such a tease,” Linkara murmured, pressing closer to create more friction.  
  
“Yet you got me in bed within six hours of seeing me again,” Film Brain murmured. “Now shut up and get your clothes off.”  
  
Linkara grinned and leaned up to start unbuttoning his shirt. Film Brain watched appreciatively for a moment before he pulled off his own shirt. Linkara got his shirt off and tossed it aside before he took off his glasses and set them on the bedside table. A moment later, he was leaning over and kissing Film Brain again, running his hands over his bare chest.  
  
Film Brain did the same, feeling Linkara for the first time in years, exploring his chest and stomach, finding the places that made him gasp and giggle, leaning up to kiss his neck and shoulders, warm, open mouthed kisses, tasting and testing him.  
  
Linkara groaned and buried his face into the junction between Film Brain’s neck and shoulder. “God, I feel like a teenager again,” he murmured.  
  
“As I recall, this was about as far as it went when we were teenagers,” Film Brain said. He leaned his head forward and nipped at Linkara’s shoulder. “Are you ready to take it further?”  
  
“If you are.”  
  
Film Brain laughed. “I’ve been ready for the last ten years.”  
  
Linkara smiled and started moving down, kissing Film Brain’s chest, sucking each nipple for a moment, practically worshipping his body. Film Brain whimpered and ran his hands through Linkara’s hair lightly as the other man kept moving down. He glanced up once he reached Film Brain’s jean as though to confirm the consent, and Film Brain nodded. Linkara undid his jeans and pulled them off and was immediately pawing Film Brain through his underwear.  
  
Film Brain breathed deeply, enjoying the feeling of Linkara’s hand moving against him, letting his hips thrust into the friction. Linkara leaned up and kissed him again, wet and rough, and Film Brain whimpered into it. He moved his hands down and managed to undo Linkara’s pants and push them off. It took a few minutes of awkward maneuvering for Linkara to kick them off the bed, but then they were back together, rutting through their underwear.  
  
Linkara moaned again and slipped his hand under Film Brain’s waistline, taking his cock in hand and stroking at a quick pace. Film Brain made a noise that he was embarrassed to admit to later and then followed suit, getting his hand in Linkara’s briefs and moving his hand at the same pace.  
  
They stayed that way for several minutes, kissing and stroking each other with increasing urgency until Linkara moved down again, kissing every inch of Film Brain that he could reach and finally moving down between his legs.  
  
Film Brain made another noise that Linkara quickly committed to memory as he took the other man’s cock in his mouth. Linkara smirked as he licked and kissed around it, making the Brit writhe on the bed, his hands trying to find purchase in the sheets. Linkara reached up and took Film Brain’s hands in his to steady them, and Film Brain’s breathing evened out a bit.  
  
“Goddamn…” he hissed as Linkara took him fully into his mouth, his warm, moist mouth giving Film Brain the most wonderful sensations.  
  
It was a bit embarrassing how short it was. All Film Brain knew was that he barely had time to gasp out a warning before his back arched and his mouth opened in ecstasy. Linkara swallowed without complaint and then sat back, smirking.  
  
Film Brain gazed at him, blue eyes glazed, chest heaving. Linkara crawled back up and kissed him gently.  
  
“You know,” Linkara said quietly. “This might have been the most ridiculously clichéd thing we could do after meeting for the first time in ten years.”  
  
“Shut up and kiss me again,” Film Brain whispered.  
  
So he did.  
  
*  
  
The next Christmas, they were back in Shoreview.  
  
Marzgurl and Luke laughed even harder than before when they saw the wedding rings.


End file.
